One Wild Night (NARUHINA)
by Stunnerman
Summary: Naruto single handedly beat Madara and Obito ending the war and bringing peace to the shinobi world. Now its time to kick back and relax DISCLAIMER: This is probably a one off thing but nothings set in stone yet we'll have to wait and see if i have the time :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any-way, shape or form

(Naruto single handedly killed Madara and Obito ending the war and bringing peace to the shinobi world.)

"Hey dad I wish you and Jiraiya sensei could see me right now, I finally brought peace to this world" Naruto said to him-self excitedly sitting on top of The Fourth-Hokage's stone head carved into the mountain face.

"Wheres Naruto." asked Sakura "Why?." asked Kiba "Ohh its because im throwing a party tonight you know because the wars over." "Oh yes." said Sai.

"Hey Naruto!." yelled Ino "Oh hey Ino whats up?." asked Naruto curiously "Sakura's having an end of the party tonight, everyone in the village is coming" said Ino gasping for air "Oh really thats cool, but im not really the party type." murmured Naruto "Naw really but there's going to be alchol and boys." said Ino very happily "I'll think about it." said Naruto "Okay Naruto catch ya later." said Ino "Bye".

(A few hours later) (Spongebob narrator voice)

'I wonder if Narutos coming' said Hinata in the safe confinements of her mind.

"Woah Hinata you look amazing." said Kiba shocked "Oh thank you Kiba.".  
(A few moments later)

'You could here the music from the Village Hidden In The Sand'.

Multi-coloured lights flashed in a wild rhythm, causing the entire room and its inhabitants to pulse with a strange, illuminating light.

"Oh hey everyone am I late?" yelled Naruto "Oh hey!" screamed the room .

Several bodies had passed out where they previously stood; they now lay motionlessly on the floor.

Naruto sat down watching his friends degrade them selves. Everyone in the building was either passed out or struggling to stand up being drunk-off-their-face.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled the drunk Hyuga, Naruto tried ignoring his drunk friend "HEY NARUTO!" 'if I just ignore her she will go away or maybe pass out' said Naruto in his mind the only quiet place in the Village.

"Naruto you're not listening!" Naruto took a deep breathe and quickly turned to look at his drunk friend, staring at Hinata with his big blue eyes he gave a devilish grin and said "Yes Hinata what is it?."

Hic hic hic 'oh great here comes the hiccups' thought Naruto "Look at my hands hic hic" said the wasted Hyuga "What's wrong with them?" asked Naruto grabbing them and looking concerned .

"Yours are so much bigger" giggled Hinata soon enough those innocent giggles turned into a manic laughter "huh you're right" giggled Naruto trying to mask his pain from being at this party.

"Hey Naruto! Come over here" yelled Ino surrounded by her friends "Oh no thank you im fine over here" they didn't listen and quickly whisked him away from the wasted Hyuga. Naruto could smell the stained vodka on the clothes of his friends.

Naruto quickly snuck off while those girls were busy fighting over some guys.

'Uggghhh why did I ever decide to come to this party'.

As Naruto came out of the bathroom looking pretty pleased with himself he saw a group of men crowding around.

"Hey whats going on?." Naruto asked one of witnesses but they were to immersed to notice Naruto.

'Better go see what's going on' Naruto quickly pushes his way through the group to the front.

"C'mon sweety let me show you what a man can do" Said a man while tugging on Hinata's arm.

"Oh no thank you." Even as drunk as she was she could tell these men were trouble.

Naruto enraged in fury jumped in-front of Hinata quickly severing the grip he had on Hinata's arm.

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Naruto "Haha what's a kid like you going to do" said the group of men surrounding Naruto.

"Na… Naruto please-" She was cut off by Naruto hiding her behind his back.

"Hinata ill show them what happens when they treat a women like you that way!." Exclaimed Naruto " Na… Naruto" Whispered Hinata

Even out numbered Naruto still showed no fear.

The crowd cheered Naruto on "Naruto! Naruto!".

You could see Naruto go from his usual attire to an orange glowing figure.

'Kyuubi mode' "Hey Kurama let's teach these guys a leason" said Naruto in a manic tone "Haha for sure Naruto!" Giggled Kurama.

'Shadow clone jutsu' "Whhh What's he doing?" said one of the men in the group.

Naruto quickly targeted the leader 'Planetary rasengan'.

The man burst through the 3 layer thick concrete wall.

"Woah." Everyone in the room gasped. The room went from crazy and loud to dead silent without skipping a beat.

"What is that kid?" Yelled one of the men's accomplices.

After seeing what Naruto can do they quickly pick there motionless leaders body and run screaming.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, The hero of the leaf and while I'm still breathing no-one will ever hurt one of my friends" Screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Th-th thank you Naruto." murmured Hinata looking worried "No problem." said Naruto reassuring her once more.

Naruto still enraged walked out of the club and went outside and took a seat under a tree looking up at the stars.

"Well that was interesting wouldn't you say Naruto." Laughed Kurama "Sure was." Said Naruto "Let me ask you something, Why did you get so worked up about that girl." asked Kurama "I don't know, just seeing them try to violate her like that UGH! It got me so mad.".

It's my first Naruhina drop a fav and review dat shiz 


End file.
